


The Heart Knows Best

by hika



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, I wrote this a long time ago, and makes me want to cry, idek, its embarrasing, this may or may not be considered angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-24 15:24:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4924852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hika/pseuds/hika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ummmmmm... I'm not good with summaries so make what you must! But if you must... Harper's in love with the amusing George Weasley. Read for more details!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Heart Knows Best

**Author's Note:**

> I have this originally posted on fanfiction.net. It's still embarrassing and my grammar was atrocious. I fixed some of it but.... ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

"Today, I'm graduating to higher things  
Today, I'm finding new meanings  
Today, feuds are put at a standstill  
Today, I'll miss you still

Tomorrow, we go our separate ways  
Tomorrow, I go here and you go there  
Tomorrow, summer starts  
Along with new beginnings  
Friendships, best-friendships all happening tomorrow

Yesterday, we sat, talked  
But yesterday, it was together  
Over time me and you,  
You and me, over time " Hermione finished her poem with a little bow. _huh she really has a knack for poetry _Ron thought__

__"Thank you miss Granger " professor McGonagall said to the bushy haired Gryffiondor,"please take a seat"_ _

__As Hermione walked through the isle Draco Malfoy tripped her and she almost fell. Ron jumped out of his seat slightly wanting to smack the git right across his bloody face for tripping her. Professor McGonagall saw this and thought that unusually, Ron was trying to answer the question._ _

__"Yes ?" She asked expectantly. The ginger haired Gryffiondor stuttered and mumbled a quick apology and sat all the way down._ _

__*****_ _

__"Fred", George sighed while sitting in his bed" I just don't know what to do" the ginger haired Weasley whined, his face in his pillow now, looking as if he was going to smother himself._ _

__"What do you mean?" His twin brother replied. Being the only duplicates in their rather large family they usually had a great understanding of each other._ _

__"Didn't you know?" He grinned slyly. George loved when his brother was clueless. His grinned slowly faded as he realised that the way he said it was not how he intended it to be said._ _

__Now it was Fred's turn to sigh."I swear if you sing that bloody song I will have five siblings instead of six!" for a couple of weeks now George kept singing this bloody annoying song that from the muggle world. George could really be a prat sometimes._ _

__"No not that you git!," He yelled while throwing a pillow at Fred. George sat searching for the right way to say that he liked one of his friends when their roommate Lee came in looking pretty ticked off. He also looked pretty soaked, his robes sticking to his skin ._ _

__"Did someone pour water on ikle Leekykins?" George and Fred said in unison, stifling the need to burst out laughing, earning them a very dark glare from Lee._ _

__"Unfortunately for her, she did." Lee said with a ridiculous posh accent. "Now the fun part, pranking!"_ _

__Two hours later they had a really overly thought out prank for the poor Hufflepuff second year girl who tripped with a pitcher of water in the Great Hall. She was probably only two or three years younger than Ron, Hermione and Harper which were in their fourth year, a year under the pranksters of the decade, Fred and George Weasley and their best mate Lee Jordan._ _

__For a moment George forgot all about his inner conflict and relaxed, something that came kind of forced around the time of the OWLs._ _

__******_ _

__"Hey Ron, Hermione!" Harper Potter the girl-who-lived said gleefully. "Have you seen the evils today?" That was her nickname for the twin pranksters in fifth year. She loved their pranks as long as the gits kept them away from her and Hermione. Ron on the other hand was, of course, fair gain. The boy was their only younger brother in the rather large Weasley family._ _

__"Ummm... I think they went to the quidditch arena thingy?" The bushy haired fourth year said to Harper. She didn't know very much about quidditch or, a rather more interesting subject; boys. Harper actually knew a lot about the quidditch that Hermione did not but, as for the, um... Boys, she too, knew nothing about but, she just always kind of, clicked with George._ _

__Yes she did have a couple of boyfriends in her life so far but, that's why she was asking about him, because she finally braved up to tell him that she liked him (or something like that). Of course she couldn't find him when she finally admitted to herself that she was in love with George Weasley. All she could do was hope that he didn't react the same way she did when Dean Thomas said he was pregnant last week, he was kidding of course but still, that was to much for her to handle in one month._ _

__Dean was her boyfriend until just recently when, he dumped her for Ginny. She really had no problem with them going out but, she couldn't help feeling left out, like they were sharing a secret she wasn't allowed to know about. She really hoped they didn't do any funny business like Dean dragged her into, snogging in empty classrooms, sneaking into the room of requirement and ...well that's a bit personal but, if your wondering no, they never had shagged or anything like that but let's just say he does know that she has a birth mark on her right buttock shaped like a four leaf clover._ _

__Now that she thought about it Dean made her cave in to a bunch of things. None of them could have hurt anyone but they're stupid ideas weren't very safe. They had fun together but, she always has the most fun with the twins. Maybe more so but hey, her father and godfather and their friends were pranksters too. It's basically in her blood. Harper loves it, they love it, everyone's happy._ _

__Harper finally found George sitting in a tree not very far away from the whomping willow. But, what she found him doing totally broke her heart. She ran away from there as quick as possible, trying her her best not to cry. She failed miserably and just ended up crying harder, by time she got to the common room she was basically hyperventilating, slob, snot and tears pasted on her face and clothes._ _

__Harper didn't stop crying for three hours. She was a hot mess by time classes came around on Monday morning. If it weren't for Hermione's constant lecturing about how she needed to get an education so she could support herself in the future, she wouldn't have gotten out of bed at all. She was a former shell of her brave, beautiful, stubborn, and (when she needed to be) annoying self. Every thing was a grey blur. And an effing mess._ _

__"Harper. Stop sulking and tell me and Mione what's wrong." Ron pleaded. He was trying to figure it out but, he wasn't the sharpest knife in the drawer, if you know what I mean._ _

__"Ron it's 'Mione and I' and if she doesn't want to tell us then she doesn't have to!" Hermione corrected, or if you ask anyone in griffondor tower, nagged to him. Maybe they didn't see it, or they did and didn't care but, they were becoming quite the little couple. Always snuggled up in the library or the common room, leaving Harper out of things when it really isn't necessary, they are always together, it's really annoying. Plus the most annoying part yet, they now started to finish each others sentences._ _

__"Okay!" Harper huffed. "I'll tell you after classes." She was at a loss for words when the time came to tell the freaking gits._ _


End file.
